


A Bet™, "tch", and other things

by AsherTheGayBoi



Series: Cannabis, A Bet, TCH, and other things [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Pride, Texting, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherTheGayBoi/pseuds/AsherTheGayBoi
Summary: I have no impulse control so here. A texting fix no one needed
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: Cannabis, A Bet, TCH, and other things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878385
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	A Bet™, "tch", and other things

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero impulse control so here.

_**Mystery Bitxhes, 3:32 am** _

**AllsFair** : laf

 **Lafayeet** : ?

 **AllsFair** : $20 Alex and john fuck by the end of the month

 **Lafayeet** : $20 they fuck by Halloween

 **AllsFair** : it's on.

**[AllsFair has changed the chat name to The Bet™]**

* * *

_**Rev Set + that random bitxh we like, 3:35 am** _

  
**AllsFair** : can I just have it on record that I detest that group name

 **Horsefucker** : yea

 **TurtleToy** : doesnt mean we're changing it

 **AllsFair** : can you kindly die john

 **TurtleToy** : my schedules full rn 

**TurtleToy** : how bout next week

 **Allsfair** : what time

 **Smolsweaterboi** : I cant tell if u 2 r joking

 **AllsFair** : john i forgot to ask 

**AllsFair** : did you look at those world domination plans I sent you?

 **TurtleToy** : yea

 **TurtleToy** : I think we should start from 4b and work up

 **AllsFair** : kk

 **Smolsweaterboi** : I still cant tell if they're serious

 **AllsFair** : ;)

 **Lafayeet** : while that's fascinating

 **Lafayeet** : I have an Announcement™

 **AllsFair** : wat

**[Lafayeet has added mr. macaroniboi to the chat]**

**Smolsweaterboi** : ew

**[Lafayeet has added jemmyneedsahug to the chat]**

**Smolsweaterboi** : less ew but it's still there

 **AllsFair** : shut up alex 

**AllsFair** : laf what's the Announcement™

 **Lafayeet** : this is why ur my favorite

 **AllsFair** : :D

 **mr. macaroniboi** : why am I here 

**Lafayeet** : bc it involves u so shut

 **jemmyneedsahug** : no one realizes its 3 in the morning?

 **AllsFair** : shit no wonder I churned out like 4 chapters

 **AllsFair** : it's the queer witxhing hour

 **mr. macaroniboi** : ur spelling makes me uncomfortable 

**mr. macaroniboi** : do u have a personal grudge against the "tch" spelling thing

 **AllsFair** : nah it's like an auto correct at this point 

**AllsFair** : I'm rebelling

 **AllsFair** : theres a whole Thing™

 **TurtleToy** : pls dont ask

 **Horsefucker** : seriously

 **Horsefucker** : dont

 **jemmyneedsahug** : go to bed 

**jemmyneedsahug** : I'm begging you

 **Lafayeet** : fine

* * *

_**Come hither all idiots dumbasses and fanfic writers, 5:19 am** _

_**[AllsFair sent 1 video (thisvoicehascausedmydeath.jpg)]** _

**AllsFair** : I'm ded his voice omfg

 **AllsFair** : like holy shit my heart has stopped

 **Smolsweaterboi** : why r u like this

 **AllsFair** : BeCaUsE ItS tHe OnE tHiNg YoU cAnT rEpLaCe

 **Smolsweaterboi** : no

 **AllsFair** : I will disown you

 **Smolsweaterboi** : fuk u we're not related

 **AllsFair** : point 

**Smolsweaterboi** : but why do I hear screaming 

**AllsFair** : HHBGFDJDBRHEJBRHHDB

_**[AllsFair has sent 1 image (ohmygayheart.png)]** _

**Smolsweaterboi** : i-

 **Smolsweaterboi** : goodbye

 **AllsFair** : fine imma bug John with my gay troubles seeing as ur an asshole

* * *

_**We do it for the gays and the girls, 5:21 am** _

_**[AllsFair has changed the chat name to Gay Shit™]** _

**AllsFair** : john

 **AllsFair** : Jonny boi 

**AllsFair** : tirtle

 **AllsFair** : oops Turtle 

**AllsFair** : jooooooohhnnnnnyyyy booooyyyyyyyyy

 **AllsFair** : dude 

_Read at 5:22 am_

**AllsFair** : I hope u fall out of ur bed in ur sleep

* * *

_**I am Bees, 6:42 am** _

**AllsFair** : Peggles

 **CallMeBees** : I have been summoned

 **CallMeBees** : gay shit?

 **AllsFair** : FINALLY 

**AllsFair** : but yes

_ **[** **AllsFair has sent 1 image (thorislesbeanally.png), and 1 video (thisvoicehascausedmydeath.jpg)]** _

**CallMeBees** : :O 

**CallMeBees** : blessed

 **AllsFair** : thor being the protector of lesbians is Treasure™

 **CallMeBees** : yes

 **CallMeBees** : and Anthony's voice I'm deed

 **AllsFair** : deed

 **CallMeBees** : yes

 **AllsFair** : point

 **CallMeBees** : also

 **CallMeBees** : i want in on the bet 

**AllsFair** : i feel like i already know 

**CallMeBees** : tbh u prob do

 **CallMeBees** : you're worse than Angelica when it comes to knowing things and having receipts 

**CallMeBees** : also I need dirt on Angelica 

**AllsFair** : only 4 u peggles ;)))

 **CallMeBees** : >;3

 **AllsFair** : I'm dying that was a perfect response lmao

 **AllsFair** : but yea, I'll see if I can find Receipts™

 **CallMeBees** : <33333

 **AllsFair** : I feel like ur doing this so that u always have Info™

 **CallMeBees** : I mean, ur not /wrong/

 **AllsFair** : sigh

 **AllsFair** : txt laf or me l8r so we can get the bet set

 **AllsFair** : and I didn't do that on purpos

  
 **CallMeBees** : kk 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not revealing who's who so you're just gonna have to guess. Lmk in the comments who you think is who


End file.
